Ballsy Bella and the Jackass Jasper
by princessxoamber
Summary: Bella has balls, but not Jasper's cause Alice took those with her when she ran off with Edward. Jasper thinks with his dick but his dick wants Bella. Could they have anything more than hot sex? JasperxBella SMUT


Ballsy Bella and the Jackass Jasper

I could hear her singing in the shower and couldn't help but laugh. She was awful but she was happy. Damn happy. And I made her that way. Occasionally I'd hear an "ouch" then "I'm fine" would follow. Stubbing out my cigarette, I opened the bathroom door to peek inside.

"You need any help in there darlin'" I called through the shower curtain.

She poked her head out from behind the curtain and waved her spongey thing at me. "Jasper Whitlock, you stay OUT of this shower."

Thirty-six hours ago, I never would have thought I would be near Bella Swan naked and now I can't imagine what I'd do if I didn't have her naked at least twice a day.

I've known Bella for close to six years. She originally dated my friend Edward but the two of them realized they were better off as friends. She also was best friends with my, at the time, girlfriend Alice. Eventually Alice and Edward found out, probably through their horoscopes or something, that they were destined for one another.

Alice hoped I didn't take it too hard. I'll admit, bastard that I am, most of the reason I was with Alice at the time was because of the way she could bend her body and get into different positions while I fucked her. I never said I loved her, she assumed that shit.

Edward, my buddy, my pal, thought we'd be able to have a man-to-man chat about his 'stealing' Alice from me and when I said "good riddance" to them both, Edward informed me that I needed therapy for my issues.

Apparently, Bella got the same spiel about therapy and issues because she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend of over two years. I couldn't understand Alice and Edward. She'd let me take her anywhere and anyplace, literally, anywhere, but now they were going to stare at each other and allow their souls to speak to one another? It was madness! And they thought Bella and I were the crazy ones.

I didn't speak to Bella for almost a year after that. I saw her out sometimes but we didn't speak until three days ago when I saw her at the local bar I frequented. She was with a few friends, all of which were daring Bella to find a guy to go home with for the night. Apparently, she hadn't been with anyone since Edward. Poor girl.

I was a dick and I never let girls think anything else but that about me. I took girls home, sometimes more than one a night. Sometimes, I'd take one girl from the bar, fuck her in the alley way and go back in, looking for someone else to take home. I'd done this for months on end. Sure, a fuck is a fuck.

In the end it's satisfying, but did I miss the connection I had with someone, talking about things we like and all that bullshit? Sure. Edward had been my closest friend so I found it hard to trust people anymore.

Bella saw me, just as I ordered a beer. She made her way over to me and threw her arms around my neck. At the time, I remember thinking she looked beautiful. I couldn't ever remember thinking that way about Bella. She was a cool chick and she didn't take anyone's shit but I never really saw her before. She was more dressed up than I remember her ever being but damn she looked good.

"It's my birthday Jasp-per," she'd slurred, adding another p to my name. I had to laugh.

"Happy Birthday, darlin'. Can I buy you a drink?" I called for the bartender and waved to Bella to order whatever she'd been getting before I got here.

"Dance with me." She practically demanded. I chugged the beer I had before replacing the bottle on the beer top. Bella dragged me to the dance floor, her back against my chest, she was grinding back against me to the music, her hands reaching behind her to wrap around my neck. I did the same, only I allowed my hands to travel up her nearly bare legs to her hips and up her sides.

I whispered sweet nothing's that made normal girls drop their panties almost immediately but Bella was different. She called me out on my shit.

"Jasp-per, if I was wearing panties, and I was a hoooker, those lines may have worked." She'd spun around and was pointing at me, shaking her head. "But I'm a lady. And a lady is woo-ed prop-prop-properly" She ended with a hiccup and swayed back over to her friends.

That night, I ended up going home and for the first time in a long as time, I rubbed one out for myself. My dick looked sad at the prospect until I started picturing Bella a little less drunk and in a little less clothing.

The next day, I woke to a knock on my door. It was sure persistent, whoever it was. They wouldn't go away. When I opened my way to the door, in just a pair of boxers, it was pushed completely open and in strolled Bella Swan. She was rambling on with apologies and rambling so fast I couldn't keep up.

To stop her incessant rambling of gibberish, I placed my lips to hers, just to shut her up but the problem was, she tasted so damn good I couldn't stop. She didn't push me away and I actually felt Bella's tongue trace my top lip before I even tried to push things further.

I pushed her onto the couch and she was already shrugging out of her jacket and pulled her t-shirt over her head before she was flat on the cushions. I worked to unbutton her jeans and threw them behind the couch, toward the front door and was on top of her, resuming my kissing of the sweetest mouth I'd ever tasted.

Bella Swan was naked on my couch and I was hard as I'd ever been. She slipped her hand into the small opening in the front of my boxer shorts and gave the General a few strokes. Groaning against her mouth, I slipped my boxers off and pulled Bella up so she was sitting in my lap and I was on the couch. Her pussy was wet, damn she liked being man-handled. Or maybe it was the spontaneity but either way, without even touching her, she was ready for my dick to slide home.

Her hips were rolling against my cock and I groaned, wanting to be in Bella's warmth. She was teasing me, teasing me like crazy. I gave her ass a light slap, to which she moaned and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Reaching between us, she grabbed the General and guided him into his new home. Because Bella's pussy felt like home. She was tight, God was she tight and every so often her inner walls would flutter against my dick, causing me to start naming the Presidents of the United States, in order so that I didn't blow my load in less than five minutes.

Bella had a hand in my hair at the back of my neck, pulling me closer, allowing my mouth to taste her pebbled nipples. Her body was rocking back and forth, in slow circles and tantalizing lifts of up and down. I'd never had pussy like this before. I didn't want it to end but I also knew it was going to be the best release I'd ever had.

Watching her face, I knew Bella was close to orgasm and I allowed her to get herself off but the moment her high was done, I rolled us so I was on top of her and began thrusting into her hot, wet, center. She was begging for me, urging me to fuck her harder and I was never one to turn down a lady's request. I lifted one of her legs and placed it on my shoulder, the moment I went deeper I whimpered, fucking whimpered, her name and begged for her to cum with me. I couldn't hold out much longer and wanted to feel her pussy squeezing my dick again.

She came with a whispered, "holy fuck Jasper," and I'm pretty sure that was a compliment. Reluctantly I withdrew myself from her body and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder.

"Time for you to clean up sweetheart, then you can tell me why you came over. Cause I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you meant to happen," I let out a laugh and smacked her ass again, earning another moan.

We showered and I gave Bella some of my clothes. We ordered Chinese and laid on the bed in my room. It was quiet, neither of us had said anything, but it worked. It didn't feel forced.

After a half an hour, Bella finally spoke up. "I originally came over to apologize for last night. My friends said I got a little wild." Her cheeks were crimson and I'd forgotten that Bella was easy to embarrass.

"I think I'm the one that owes you an apology Bella. I tried to make a move on you last night while you were drunk. It was fucked up and…" before I could finish, her lips were on mine this time.

"Is that how we're going to stop arguments from now on," I asked Bella, running my hand through her hair. She shrugged and resumed kissing me. Once again we lost our clothes and ourselves within the other. Bella's body was like a temple I wanted to spend every day worshiping. This time wasn't as rushed as before, but it was still needy and I really needed her then.

Not even five minutes after we'd finished, the Chinese delivery guy showed up. I was ready to go to the door naked when Bella threw boxers at me, telling me not to scare the man. I'd scoffed and went to retrieve our lunch.

We shared the food, feeding each other different dishes and before too long, we were lost in each other again. We were like animals, couldn't keep our hands off of one another. Eventually we'd passed out, covered in Chinese food and cum. It was glorious.

I woke up before Bella did. Her phone was ringing like crazy from the other room. I answered it and let her roommate Angela, know she was fine and was safe with me. Instead of waking her, I turned on the Xbox and started to play Call of Duty with my sister's boyfriend. I was cursing him out over the headset for shooting his own teammate when Bella came out from the bedroom. She laid her head in my lap and ran her fingers over my thigh.

It wasn't long before the General came to life. I was still playing COD and talking on the headset when Bella slipped my cock in her mouth. Oh fuck, it was the hottest thing I'd ever done. Who knew Bella was into this sort of thing? I mean, the guys on the other end didn't know that I was getting a blow job, but I knew I was and if I made one noise they'd know and if that happened, I bet she would have stopped.

I wasn't gonna cum in her mouth, I wanted to fuck her again. I dropped the controller and threw the headset on the coffee table and maneuvered Bella so that I could taste that sweet pussy of hers. I watched as she fell apart over and over again, her juices coating my face. She was a screamer and I was sure my neighbors had heard us all day. I didn't give a fuck. I'd never had pussy like this and I wasn't going to waste it. Before Bella became too spent, I moved her so she was bent over the arm of the couch and plunged into her little slice of heaven from behind. Gripping her hair with one hand, I pounded that pussy, her screams filling the room. It was the roughest I'd been with anyone and Bella loved it.

Eventually, the sensations were too much and I was filling her with my seed. I fell back on the couch, away from her and pointed to the recliner. "Go...go sit over there. I can't stop fucking you." I'd told her through shaky breaths but she knew I was teasing. She curled into my side and was quietly snoring before too long.

My phone was blinking on the table with a missed message from Emmett, my sister's boyfriend.

Dude, the whole clan just heard you fucking some chick. Way to go!

The message had read and I was torn between being embarrassed or feeling smug about it. Bella sure put porn stars to shame with her screams, but they were genuine. She was just very expressive.

As the sun went down, Bella woke up and retrieved her clothes and tried to leave. I wasn't having any of that and tried to kiss her again. She put her finger to my lips and pushed me away.

"Oh no mister, you, you have killed my lady parts for the day and I am exhausted." She made to step by me and toward the door and I wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her.

"Come on, stay, no funny business, I promise." It was a total lie and she knew it too but decided to stay.

That night we laid in my bed, fingers locked together and just talked about everything. I learned about her parents, the small Washington town she was from, and how she almost had her Master's Degree in teaching English to high schoolers. I told her about my sister, Rosalie and Emmett, my home town in Texas and how I wanted to teach History and was working a little slower than she was on my degree.

I felt like I could tell her anything and I wasn't the type to ever feel this way. It scared me a bit and had we been at her place, I probably would have bailed out. Just to figure shit out in my own head but I couldn't and I really didn't want her to leave.

Eventually, Bella was going to come to her senses about me and realize what a piece of shit I was. I was a womanizing bastard and while I wasn't ashamed of it before, now I felt dirty about it.

"Edward was crazy to let you go," I whispered to her once she'd fallen asleep in my bed for the night. I went to call Emmett and fill him in on everything where he told me to 'go for it' and Rosalie was asking if she needed to track Alice down to ask for my balls back. Bitch.

I liked Bella. Genuinely. It wasn't just her pussy that was great, which is was, really really great. But she was awesome. She wasn't afraid to call someone out about bullshit, she was honest and caring and damn sexy.

The next day, Bella went back to her place to grab some school work, but she came back, with pizza and helped me catch up on some things. Then, I pounced her, again and again.

That's how we got to where we are now. Her in the shower and me, chain smoking like a pussy because I want to ask the girl I've been fucking for two days, if she'd go on a date with me.

Bella finally came out of the bathroom, in just a towel, and wrinkled her nose at my cigarettes. It was a horrid habit but I was nervous. Could you blame me?

"What's wrong?" She asked as she slowly go dressed. Oh yeah, this was helping. A naked Bella and my boner was just what I needed to ask her out.

"I was thinking…" I started.

"Was it that painful for you?" She smirked and shimmied her panties up her legs.

I laughed at her joke and shook her head. "Go out with me." It came out more of a demand than a question. This way she couldn't tell me no.

Bella stared at me for a while, seriously in just a pair of panties. Her shoulders shrugged after a few minutes, allowing her tits to bounce quite nicely. "Alright, why not?" Then she bit her lip and continued, "but you're not fucking me on this date, Jasper Whitlock! You will bring me back here BEFORE you have your way with me. I will not be calling my Police Chief father and telling him I got arrested for having sex with my boyfriend in public." She scoffed and finished getting dressed while I just shook my head at her.

"Your boyfriend huh?" I had to call her out on it.

"Damn right, and I mean it. No sex in public or no sex at all."

I knew she was serious but I'd have to push the limits with her, I wouldn't be my bastard self if I didn't press my luck just a little.

Moving closer to Bella, I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you say sweetheart." I had a date to plan.


End file.
